runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranged training
Ranged is best trained by killing monsters whom cannot reach you, when a monster is engaged in close-ranged combat with you, you will be unable to use ranged weapons on it, causing the player to fight hand to hand unless they switch to a weapon which may be used in melee. Monsters which are recommended to train on: .]] Low Levels *Chickens (combat level 3) **Low level rangers can shoot chickens in the Champions' Guild garden. There is no chance of being attacked and players who are not guild members can still attack them. *Monks (combat level 13) **At the Monastery near Edgeville players may safely range Monks, preferably in the western building, where a player may kill the monks from behind the bench, and recharge their prayer points on the nearby altar if they so wish. Monks do 0 to no damage and will also heal a player fully if they talk to them and select the associate dialogue option. *Darkwizards (combat level 13, 25) **At the ruins south of Varrock, you can either safe spot the wizards by shooting over the middle dolmen, or you can shoot through the henges. *Thieves (combat level 21) **An easy way to safe spot at low levels is to go into the house south of the Blue moon inn in Varrock then go out back to the cabbage patch where the they can be shot from other side of the fence. The Port Sarim jail is another option. : to kill]] *Dungeon rats (combat level 16) **Located in the Ardougne sewers which can be accessed via the Clock Tower (building). Are many dungeon rats that offer 52 ranged xp each kill. Players may easily retrieve their arrows if they wish to do so. Medium Levels *Mountain Dwarves (combat level 28) **Dwarven tunnel in White Wolf Mountain (requires completion of Fishing Contest quest) *Guard Dogs (combat level 46) **Guard Dogs in East Ardougne can be ranged from behind the fence, and are good for ranged training at higher levels. High Levels *Ogres (combat level 58) **Ogres may be ranged from outside the cage in the Combat Training Camp. **They may also be ranged somewhat safely at the ruins near Yanille and Grews Island *Lesser Demon (combat level 79) ** The Lesser Demon behind the fence on the top floor of the Wizards tower near Draynor Village is unable to attack the player ** The nearby Wizard (combat level 16) and Dark Wizard (combat level 25) may be killed (most efficiently with a melee weapon) while waiting for the Lesser Demon to respawn ** The player must have the proper runes a magic skill level of 33 in order to cast telekinetic grab if they wish to collect any drops ** There is a chance at receiving a Medium Rune Helmet as a drop ** Magic may also be trained using this method *Blue Dragon (combat level 105) *The dragon found in the Heroes' Guild cage may be ranged safely **Take note it may often be crowded here **Take care to shut the gate door as the Dragon is known to wander out **It is advisable to bring an anti-dragon shield and to equip it when retrieving drops in order to prevent any accidental damage or death due to dragon fire ***Alternatively players with the proper runes and a magic skill level of 33 in order to cast telekinetic grab may collect the drops via this method * Black Demons (combat level 156) ** Can be ranged through a cage in Ogre Enclave, but only during the Watchtower quest See also Category:Ranged